Seu Sangue é o Meu Vinho
by patd
Summary: Descobrir que o namorado é um vampiro foi a coisa mais bizarra que já aconteceu na vida de Uzumaki Naruto.


Disclaimer: Naruto não é meu. Confie em mim.

Capítulo 1: Dúvidas

Naruto fitou mais uma vez o homem moreno sentado a sua frente e o seu olhar abaixou para o seu prato intocável. Ele franziu a testa um pouco irritado. Sempre era a mesma coisa, Sasuke iria levá-lo para jantar fora e nunca encostara um dedo no prato de comida. Naruto levou uma mão para os seus cabelos dourados um pouco frustrado. Ele não fazia ideia do por que disso. Talvez fosse porque o homem pálido estava fazendo uma dieta (o que Naruto duvidava, pois não só ele, mas praticamente todas as meninas que estavam no Ichiraku pareciam concordar que Sasuke estava em ótima forma). Ou talvez ele não gostasse da comida? Mas qual seria o ponto de Sasuke convidá-lo para ir a um restaurante em que ele não apreciasse o cardápio?

– Você não vai comer? – Naruto perguntou um pouco irritado.

Sasuke olhou para ele, a dica de um pequeno sorriso era evidente em seus lábios.

– Não estou com fome – o moreno então se inclinou para frente e acrescentou em uma voz baixa mas sugestiva. – Não de comida pelo menos.

Naruto fez uma careta e virou o rosto para o lado, mas qualquer pessoa podia ver suas orelhas vermelhas.

– Teme!

Era sempre a mesma coisa também. Naruto iria questioná-lo sobre a comida e Sasuke iria respondê-lo com os seus comentários nem um pouco inocentes.

– Então? – ele perguntou com um vestígio de sorriso. – Você queria ramen e eu o levei até ele.

Naruto lhe lançara um olhar demorado e avaliador, e uma expressão satisfeita surgiu em sua face bronzeada.

– Já que você não vai comer isso... – disse apontando para o ramen que estava esfriando no prato do namorado.

– Sirva-se – Sasuke respondeu e sorriu para Naruto. O sorriso arrancou vários suspiros das mulheres em volta, que não tiraram os olhos dos dois homens bonitões desde que entraram no restaurante.

– O ramen do Ichiraku é o melhor 'ttebayo! – Naruto fechou os olhos com um enorme sorriso, tirando ainda mais suspiros de suas fãs. Em especial uma jovem Hyuuga.

Sasuke fitou em volta do restaurante com uma grande aura negra e assassina. Cada pessoa que estava olhando para o seu idiota loiro com segundas intenções estava indo para a sua death note.

– Naruto – chamou ainda olhando para as mulheres. Se você olhasse de perto, podia ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

– Hmmm? – o loiro nem se preocupou em olhar para cima, ele já acabara de comer a tigela de Sasuke e agora estava olhando outros tipos de ramen no cardápio.

– Vamos para casa – o moreno disse largando o dinheiro na mesa e puxando o loiro com ele para fora do restaurante.

Sasuke ignorou o sorriso do velho Ichiraku quando exclamou 'voltem sempre!'. Claro, Naruto era o que dava mais lucro para o homem.

– QUÊ? – Naruto indagou indignado, tentanto se livrar do forte aperto em seu braço. – Mas eu estou com fome ainda!

Sasuke suspirou irritado enquanto esfregava as têmporas. Era isso que ele merecia por gostar de um dobe que ao invés de um intestino, tinha um buraco negro na barriga.

– Eu faço mais ramen para você quando chegarmos em casa.

O loiro olhou para ele e então sorriu radiante.

– Vamos logo, bastardo! – Naruto gritou, puxando o namorado junto com ele.

O homem de cabelos de ébano mentalmente riu. Heh, isso sempre funcionava.

* * *

><p>Pequenos suspiros eram ouvidos levemente pelo quarto.<p>

Naruto não tinha ideia de que horas eram quando acordou; sabia que era madrugada, pois estava muito sonolento e o quarto ainda escuro.

O loiro franziu o cenho quando sentiu algo em seu pescoço... um mosquito talvez? Nah, não, era mais forte que uma picada. Parecia que algo estava sendo sugado de dentro dele... ele não podia ajudar, seu cérebro não funcionava muito quando estava com sono. Mas Naruto tinha vaga certeza de já ter sentindo essa dor antes. Sim, era muito familiar. Espera! Isso foi um gemido? Parecia até que... de repente algo acendeu em sua cabeça como uma luz... Naruto abriu os olhos assustados, como os de um cervo travados nos faróis de um carro.

– Sasuke, por que você está me mordendo?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Oii! :D<p>

desculpe se teve muita angústia nos erros!

Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
